The present patent document relates generally to an approach to email message creation which is of particular use on a wirelessly connected handheld device.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent document or patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
Handheld devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, portable computing devices and other two-way data and/or voice communication devices are increasing in popularity as they have become more feature-rich at an ever decreasing cost to the consumer. In particular, handheld devices that allow both voice and data communication are almost indispensable tools in certain businesses and government agencies. The need to maintain electronic mail communication is one critical factor driving the demand for handheld communication devices. Popular handheld devices include those supplied by Research In Motion Ltd. of Waterloo, Ontario, Canada.
Some applications running on handheld devices may be cumbersome to use. This is partly due to the limitations of the hardware although user interface design also plays a part.
Advantageously, a better user interface would make handheld devices more convenient and enjoyable to use.